Hasta que Alcancé la Luna
by Aspros
Summary: Mi nombre es Big Macintosh, y aquí escribo como ocurrió mi primera gran aventura. Les contaré como fue que encontré la felicidad, los momentos felices y no tan felices. Aquí narro mis recuerdos, desde que la conocí… Hasta que alcancé la Luna.
1. Descubrimientos

**Hola mis queridos lectores. Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, presentándoles otro nuevo trabajo que en un comienzo seria solo un one-shot, pero una gran amiga me dijo: _"Si lo haces corto, te mato"_ así que por mi propia seguridad decidí hacerlo más largo, para que pueda disfrutarse mejor (creo).**

**A los pocos que leen mi otra historia, no se preocupen, ya está en proceso el próximo capítulo, así que no desesperen mis amigos, pronto subiré el capítulo vale? Solo dejen que termine estos exámenes (se supone que debería estar estudiando ahora, pero cuando la inspiración te llega, debes aprovecharla).**

**Bueno, sin más que agregar, espero puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo lo hice. Siento que salió muy cursi, pero que va, me encantó, y eso que soy el autor jajajaja.**

**Disclaimer: **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic no me pertenece, sino a Hasbro y a la gran Lauren Faust. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi propio entretenimiento y el de algún que otro lector.

**Summary:** Mi nombre es Big Macintosh, y aquí escribo como ocurrió mi primera gran aventura. Les contaré como fue que encontré la felicidad, los momentos felices y no tan felices. Aquí narro mis recuerdos, desde que la conocí… Hasta que alcancé la Luna.

**Hasta que Alcancé la Luna**

**By**

**Aspros**

Fijó su vista en la ventana de la habitación, viendo el cielo completamente plagado de estrellas y una gran luna coronando el firmamento nocturno. No había ninguna nube que quisiera opacar el bello espectáculo que la princesa de la noche ofrecía a sus súbditos, y entonces volteo. Ahí, sobre su cama, en la habitación que ambos compartían estaba ella, la princesa de la noche y la dueña de su corazón. Dio un paso, escuchando el leve crujir de la madera bajo su casco y viendo como su esposa no despertaba avanzó hasta la orilla de la cama, observándola como cualquier artista observaría la más bella obra de arte sobre la tierra.

Se inclinó sobre la cama y con su casco acarició de manera delicada la crin de su princesa. Dejando un casto beso que hizo sonreír en sueños a la alicornio se levantó, dirigiéndose al alfeizar para seguir mirando las estrellas, como había hecho durante las últimas noches.

Allí, apoyado y viendo el firmamento se permitió pensar en el pasado, en como su vida había cambiado drásticamente ante la llegada de ella. De cómo paso de tener una monótona vida a algo con lo que ni siquiera en sueños había imaginado. Luna lo llamaba, aventura. El prefería llamarlo por lo que era, lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Aun recordaba cómo se habían conocido, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios. Volteó la mirada hasta ver a su esposa dormir entre las mantas revueltas. Luna dormía con una pequeña sonrisa, calma y en paz. Con una sonrisa pícara vio como ella, entre sueños, se movía, incapaz de quedarse quieta en otro lugar que no fuera su pecho, porque solo teniéndola abrazada, él se sentía seguro, sabiendo que al despertar, lo primero que vería seria ella, y teniendo eso, no necesitaba nada más.

Volteó de nuevo la mirada hacia el exterior, dándose el lujo de cerrar los ojos para recordar aquel precioso día.

_Se había cansado de trabajar en la granja, las piernas le dolían demasiado pero no se detendría hasta llegar a su sitio favorito, uno que solo él conocía. Avanzó entre los frondosos manzanos, alejándose cada vez más de las granjas de los Apple y acercándose a los lindes del bosque libre. Había estado lloviendo en los últimos días, y eso le gustaba. El olor a humedad, el roció en las plantas, las gotas cayendo de las hojas y el murmullo de vida en el bosque, toda una orquesta de sensaciones que se mostraban ante los expertos que sabían apreciarlo. _

_Pero esta vez, una melodía sobresalía de las demás. Un débil murmullo, lastimero y desolado. Unos débiles sollozos que lo guiaron a un claro donde pudo ver la imagen más hermosa que jamás existiera. Ahí, delante suyo, a la luz del sol de la mañana que se colaba entre las copas de los árboles, se encontraba la princesa Luna, la reina de la noche misma frente a él, llorando por alguna razón. _

_Sin saber cómo o por qué, se acercó a ella en silencio. No la quería asustar, aunque tampoco tenía la más remota idea de cómo poder ayudarla. Una rama se quebró bajo su peso haciéndolo notar, la princesa alzó la mirada y lo miró sin saber que más hacer. Volvió a esconder su rostro con su crin, aguardando a que su espectador se fuera._

_-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, princesa?- dijo el agachándose a la altura de ella. _

_Ella levantó sus ojos simplemente para verlo a la cara. Lo primero que se encontró fue una pequeña sonrisa que trataba de reconfortarla, cosa que extrañamente estaba haciendo. Luego subió un poco la mirada, encontrándose con dos orbes del color del jade que ella observó por algunos segundos para seguir con su escrutinio, encontrando en el casco derecho del pony una manzana._

_-¿Para mí?- había dicho ella un tanto extrañada, dejando de sollozar por unos momentos. _

_-Eeyup- dijo tendiéndosela. _

_Tomó la manzana entre sus cascos, él le sonreía. Ella intentó sonreír en respuesta, un poco vacilante, causándole ternura._

_-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos._

_El asintió. –Big Macintosh-_

_-Big Mac- susurraba para sí misma. –El hermano mayor de la portadora de la honestidad-_

_-Eeyup- Y ella sonrió ante la simple respuesta._

_-Se ve mejor así, princesa- afirmó el, haciéndola sonrojar._

Y ahí se había dado cuenta que su ella era la más hermosa de todas. Y esa mañana otoño ambos hablaron por primera vez, de los problemas de ella, del trabajo de él; se rieron de sus travesuras y por sus silencios. Y él lo supo, algo que jamás le había pasado por la mente. Algo de lo que, en secreto, se burlaba de los ponys jóvenes e ingenuos… Se había enamorado en unas horas. Porque después de ese encuentro, regresó cada mañana al mismo lugar para ver si ella también había vuelto. Y así sus días pasaron, esperando algo que por mucho tiempo no sucedió.

En silencio se levantó del alfeizar y camino hasta el escritorio de su esposa. Hace ya algún tiempo ella le había aconsejado escribir lo que sentía si no podía decirlo. Y él le había dicho que no necesitaba decir lo que ella ya sabía. Que la amaba y que jamás se iría de su lado. Que estaría para ella por cuanto tiempo le quedara en la tierra.

Tomó una pluma con su casco y comenzó a escribir. No sabía que y no le importaba mucho, solo escribía, dejándose llevar por el instrumento que plasmaba sus pensamientos, porque sabía que a ella le gustaría, porque sabía que con ello, ella sonreiría. Y si eso sucedía, cualquier cosa valía la pena.

_Ambos estaban tirados bajo la sombra de un árbol, en los límites del bosque libre. Recostados al tronco de este, estaban hablando del primer tema que les cruzara por la mente. Ella hablaba ya sin timidez, él ya decía más palabras, ambos sonreían, felices por la compañía del otro. Una pequeña carcajada había salido de la boca de la princesa a causa del último comentario de su compañero. Big Mac estaba disfrutando como nunca estos momentos de tranquilidad al lado de Luna. Mientras ella continuaba riendo, se permitió pensar que era lo que lo mantenía atado a ella. Porque desde la primera vez que la vio llorando en aquella mañana de otoño, ya no se pudo alejar. Porque algo lo obligaba a mantenerse a su lado, haciéndola reír, intentando desaparecer todas aquellas razones que una vez la hicieron sufrir. Porque a pesar de tener miedo de estar enamorándose, el estaría allí para ella, incluso si ella jamás le correspondía._

_Un silencio lo saco de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta que el rostro de ella se había transformado de repente, de uno alegre y risueño, a uno serio y pensativo. Sin saber la razón, la miro preocupado por el repentino cambio. Ella entreabrió los labios para poder decir algo pero nada salió de ellos. Big Mac la instó a hablar, pareciéndole extraño que de un momento a otro hubiese abandonado su sonrisa por aquella mascara de pesar._

_-¿Luna?-_

_Ella lo miro silenciosa y con su casco acaricio la mejilla del semental. Cuando el casco entró en contacto con su piel, el enseguida puso el suyo sobre el de ella, apretándola levemente, intentando brindarle confianza para hablar. Ella abrió una vez más los labios en un intento fallido de expresar su sentir y sintiéndose avergonzada bajo la mirada encontrándose con el firme casco de su compañero que le alzó el rostro de manera firme pero gentil, como si tuviera miedo de romperla._

_-Luna-_

_-Big Mac… Prométeme que después de lo que te cuente, no vas a odiarme- pidió ella, desviando su mirada para no verlo a los ojos._

_El rostro de él era de sorpresa y confusión, no logrando comprender la petición._

_-Prométeme por favor… que no vas a odiarme- dijo en tono suplicante, con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas que a Big Macintosh le rompieron el corazón. _

_Sin saber qué más hacer, limpió con delicadeza cada una de las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de su princesa. Juntó su frente con la suya, dándole todo el apoyo que pudiera, intentando transmitirle sin palabras su respuesta, porque no había necesidad de decirlo, el estaría para siempre con ella, él ya lo había decidido así. _

_-Nada va a hacer que te odie Luna… nunca- prometió el, viendo como ella le miraba con unos ojos tan similares y a la vez tan diferentes a los suyos, llenos de emociones contradictorias que él no sabía cómo interpretar. Así que sin saber si era lo correcto o no, la abrazó, con todas sus fuerzas, para darle más valor a su promesa, para que ella lo comprendiera. _

_-Ya no quiero regresar a Ponyville- dijo recargada en su hombro, sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos._

_Y esto lo dejó en shock. ¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Qué razones tenia ella para no querer regresar? Estaba furioso y no sabía el porqué. ¿Acaso a ella no le importaba todo lo que habían vivido este tiempo? ¿Acaso él no era nada? Se sentía decepcionado y triste, al parecer no era tan importante como ella lo era para él._

_-Todos me temen… me..ven… ¡y huyen!- dijo ella entre sollozos. _

_Entendió. Comprendió y se sintió peor aún. Ella se sentía triste cada vez que regresaba, porque al parecer nadie más que él la quería. Por nadie podía sacarse la absurda idea de Nighmare Moon de la cabeza, dañándola a ella y a él en el proceso. Por qué se sentía abatido al verla llorar, inútil al no poder hacer algo para ayudarla. Por qué le destruía el alma ver a la pony que amaba sufrir. Y sin darse cuenta, una lagrima rebelde escapo de los ojos de Big Mac para caer en el suave pelaje de la princesa que abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir una inusitada calidez. Ella se separó para mirarlo a los ojos. Él se resistía, no quería verse débil ante ella. Se mantendría fuerte, porque él quería ser su pilar en tiempos difíciles. Porque la amaba suficiente para dejarla ir, si ella así lo decidía. _

_-Big Mac… ¿Por… qué lloras?- preguntó ella, enternecida por los ojos rojos del semental que intentaba no llorar._

_El negó con la cabeza y la abrazó más fuerte, para que no le viera, para brindarle más fuerza. Ella sonrió y correspondió su abrazo, sintiéndose entendida, ya que alguien compartía su dolor, y aunque ella se sentía mal por ver al fuerte Big Macintosh llorar cual potrillo, se permitió sentir un poco de felicidad. Alguien en este lugar la quería. _

_Big Macintosh era una razón para regresar a este lugar._

Se detuvo en su escritura y vio como ya había escrito algunas hojas sin haberse dado cuenta. Aun se sentía avergonzado al recordar cómo, abrazado a Luna, lloró en esa ocasión. Pero eso no importaba, ella había vuelto a él, radiante como siempre, como cada vez que la veía.

Sonrió, melancólico y feliz. Aun recordaba cada momento con ella, cada detalle. Como si estuviera tatuado en su mente.

-Big Mac-

Volvió la cabeza para mirar a su esposa, sonriendo al descubrir que entre sueños ella le llamaba. ¿Qué clase de sueños tendría su esposa en estos momentos? Tal vez serian como los de él, recuerdos de sus momentos más felices con su familia y con sus amigos, con su amada Luna.

Regresó su atención al papel, ya sabía que escribiría.

_Esa noche había estado nublada. Ni los mejores pegasos de Ponyville habían podido detener las grandes nubes grises que avanzaban amenazantes. La Nighmare Night había sido cancelada para la desilusión de todos. Pero eso no había detenido a los más pequeños, que entre la lluvia y con disfraces empapados jugaban en las calles y tocaban las puertas de las casas, pidiendo dulces bajo las atentas miradas de sus madres, resignadas a la idea de un futuro catarro. _

_Big Mac se había encargado de vigilar a su pequeña hermanita, que con sus amigas se habían olvidado de la idea de conseguir sus cutie marks para conseguir los dulces antes de que estos se acabaran. Hacia su trabajo con diligencia, sin perderlas de vista, pero con su mente en otro lado, o más bien en otra pony._

_Al escuchar sobre la cancelación de la festividad, él se sintió decepcionado. Luna no tendría razón para venir en esta ocasión, así que resignado se había ofrecido para salir con las niñas y de paso, mojarse un rato._

_Mas su decisión pronto se convirtió en la mejor, ya que con sorpresa vio como la dueña de sus pensamientos bajo del cielo, con la crin y el cuerpo mojados en demasía. Nadie la esperaba en ese momento, más el vio con alegría, como todos se alzaron en vítores por su llegada, ya nadie le tenía miedo, la apreciaban por su bondad y amabilidad. Y aunque ella se cohibía con tantas alabanzas y gritos de sus súbditos, él sabía que ella se sentía muy feliz, por fin había conseguido lo que más deseaba, aceptación. _

_Sus ojos se cruzaron. Diviértete. Nos veremos. Te esperare. Se dijeron. Y Big Mac se alejó, para cuidar a su pequeña hermanita y a sus amigas. Porque esa era la razón por la cual estaba aquí en primer lugar. Aunque ahora tenía otra razón para quedarse después de terminar la celebración. _

_Horas después, él ya se encontraba en su lugar. Esperándola, como cada vez que en acuerdo, se reunían. Se sentía como un adolescente, temblando por los nervios, ansioso por su llegada. Jamás esperó sentirse así, pero aprendió que nada en la vida es como esperamos, sorprendiéndonos cada día, sin esperarlo o imaginarlo. _

_Jamás imaginó que declararía su amor ante una de las diosas de Equestria, pero aquí estaba, esperándola como siempre; como cada vez que en acuerdo, se reunían._

_-Big Mac… ¿Te hice esperar mucho, esta vez?-_

_El volteó a mirarla y se quedó prendado, viéndola en su máxima hermosura. Con la crin mojada y pegada a su rostro, con las mejillas arreboladas por el frio. Sonriéndole con la alegría de una pequeña potrilla. El sonrió en respuesta y negó con la cabeza. En silencio ella se acercó a él, para compartir un poco del calor que emanaba su cuerpo._

_Ella recargo la cabeza en su hombro, sintiéndose cómoda, como cada vez que estaba a su lado. El vio como el cuerpo de ella temblaba, así que con su casco, rodeo su cuerpo, apretándola a él. Para que no sintiera tanto frio._

_Así se mantuvieron en silencio, disfrutando del momento compartido. Big Macintosh estaba seguro de algo. No sabía cómo había sucedido, en un día como cualquiera, ambos coincidieron en tiempo y en lugar, resultando en un encuentro que solo podría explicar cómo mágico. Y desde ese momento, pudo jurar, que el destino lo había puesto allí, para conocerla y para enamorarse de ella; para dedicar su vida a mantenerla feliz. _

_La amaba, la amaba con locura. Se lo diría, no sabía que pasaría, pero se lo diría. _

_-Te amo- dijo él._

_Y sin permiso tomó la mejilla de ella y la besó._

_Un beso tranquilo, calmo. Big Mac ya había estado antes con otras yeguas, pero jamás se había sentido así. Porque su alma cayó al suelo mojado cuando no sintió respuesta por parte de su compañera. Porque al parecer, ella no le correspondía. _

_Se separó despacio, con el corazón partido en dos y el alma hecha pedazos. Pero cuán grande fue su sorpresa cuando Luna lo atrajo a ella, besándolo con una pasión que él no conocía en ella. La volvió a besar con un amor salvaje, correspondiendo su pasión. Sonrió al sentir los movimientos inexpertos de ella y decidió tomar el control; él le enseñaría de ahora en adelante. Con delicadeza, mordió su labio inferior haciéndola suspirar, momento que aprovechó para invadir con su lengua la boca de la princesa que, entre temblores de placer, dejaba salir suspiros que solo hacían más salvaje el beso que se daban. Ambos temblaron al sentir sus lenguas danzar en armonía, en una batalla donde no importaba quien dominaba, donde tanto el perdedor como el ganador disfrutaba la gloria… y la gloria sabia a Luna._

_La falta de aire hizo mella en sus pulmones haciéndolos separarse. Big Mac abrió los ojos con la respiración agitada y pudo observarla. Luna tenía los ojos cerrados, con los labios hinchados por el beso y las mejillas sonrojadas, formando la más grande imagen de ternura y sensualidad que el semental hubiera visto. _

_Él se acercó, juntando sus frentes una vez más, guardando en sus ojos cada detalle del rostro de su princesa. Para tenerla siempre en su mente, en este preciso momento, donde la palabra hermosa quedaba corta para describirla. _

_-Te amo- dijo de nuevo y dio un pequeño beso en su nariz._

_Ella, aun con los ojos cerrados, sonrió ante el pequeño y casto beso. –Te amo-_

_Y Big Mac sonrió como nunca, sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz por primera vez en su vida. _

"Algo así le contare a nuestros hijos" se dijo a si mismo dando por terminada su diario por el día de hoy.

Dejó la pluma en el tintero y cerró el cuaderno en silencio, para guardarlo bajo llave en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Se levantó y con paso calmo se metió entre las mantas al lado de su esposa. La abrazó y la acercó más a él.

-Descansa mi amor-dijo quedo.

Y mirándola una vez más antes de dormir, besó su frente y se dispuso a conciliar el sueño con una sonrisa en el rostro y el latido de su esposa acompasándose al suyo.

Jamás la dejaría ir, su aventura juntos apenas había comenzado y estaba decidido a que duraría tanto como la vida le permitiera.

**Continuara**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me encanto escribirla.**

**¿Merezco algunos reviews?**

**Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo. Cuídense mucho, vale?**


	2. Presentación familiar

**Buenas a todos mis queridos lectores y lectoras. Aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo de este pequeño bebe que me ha enamorado escribir. Espero perdonen mi tardanza, pero debido a la universidad y algunos problemas que tuve hasta ahora pude terminar, pero no solo eso, sino que también mi musa me había abandonado, regresando hasta ahora con una nueva y, a mi parecer, grandiosa idea.**

**No diré mas, solo que tengan paciencia. En el próximo capítulo viene la idea que les mencione. Al final les explico la razón, ¿vale? Ahora sí, es hora de leer. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribir. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Disclaimer:**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic no me pertenece, sino a Hasbro y a la gran Lauren Faust. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi propio entretenimiento y el de algún que otro lector.

**Summary:** Mi nombre es Big Macintosh, y aquí escribo como ocurrió mi primera gran aventura. Les contaré como fue que encontré la felicidad, los momentos felices y no tan felices. Aquí narro mis recuerdos, desde que la conocí… Hasta que alcancé la Luna.

**Hasta que Alcancé la Luna**

**By**

**Aspros**

**Memorias 2: Presentación familiar.**

Big Macintosh caminaba hacia un árbol con buena sombra dispuesto a tener una bien merecida siesta después de un arduo día de trabajo y una abundante y deliciosa comida. Se acomodó en el suelo y recargó parte de su peso en el tronco dispuesto a descansar.

Sin saber el porqué, no pudo evitar pensar en la razón por la cual se encontraba solo en ese preciso lugar y momento, sin su hermosa esposa recostada a su lado, disfrutando de las tardes frescas de Sweet Apple Acres, a la sombra de un manzano, mientras compartían una fresca jarra de limonada y unos bocadillos. Y ahí fue cuando sonrió al recordar dicha razón… Luna a veces podía ser muy terca y obstinada.

Big Mac era un semental simple, con gustos nada fuera de los comunes, que disfrutaba de los pequeños placeres de la vida; una buena comida, una buena sesta después de trabajar, besar a su esposa y hacerle el amor hasta que esta no pudiera levantarse. Pero al parecer, su esposa se había enganchado férreamente a la idea de ser una Apple más, y eso significaba hacer muchas cosas que la realeza no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacer. Él ya le había dicho que era perfecta tal cual era, pero también había descubierto que el uso de la Real Voz de Canterlot puede convencerte de cualquier cosa.

Así que era por esa razón, por la cual la princesa Luna, la co-gobernante de Equestria y reina de la noche, ahora se encontraba en la cocina de la vieja granja, intentando hacer una buena comida bajo las estrictas y conservadoras enseñanzas de la Abuela Smith.

Al parecer tendría mucho tiempo esperando a su amada esposa, por lo cual saco su pequeño cuaderno de la mochila que llevaba a su costado, ya que había descubierto que la inspiración podía llegar en el momento y lugar menos esperado, y si quería sorprender a su esposa con este pequeño regalo, debía escribir todos y cada uno de sus bellos recuerdos, para vivirlos de nuevo, y como en el siguiente caso, para reírse de ellos en un futuro cercano.

Hojeo entre las páginas que ya había llenado y comenzó a escribir, entre pequeñas risas y con los ojos con un brillo travieso… el siguiente recuerdo era de los mejores.

_-Si no quieres hacerlo Luna, no te preocupes- dijo el por tercera ocasión al verla frente a la entrada de Sweet Apple acres._

_Ambos habían acordado, siendo más un pedido obligatorio de Luna para presentarse ella misma a su familia, como lo dictaban las normas de etiqueta de Canterlot. Esto por poco y hace reír a Big Mac, pero lo que casi le causo dolor de estómago fue el hecho de saber que estas normas tenían en desuso más de mil años. Pero amaba a Luna, y mientras no fuera nada peligroso, haría lo que ella deseara._

_Y por ende, ahora se encontraba frente a la granja, sin que Big Macintosh pudiera ocultar la sonrisa ante la indecisión de la princesa de la noche para atravesar el portal. _

_-Debo hacerlo, una yegua debe ser aceptada por la familia de su pareja- dijo ella con seriedad. –Además, tú te presentaras con mi hermana, ¿no es así Big Mac?-_

_El sólo se quedó callado, en verdad no se imaginaba frente a la princesa Celestia pidiendo permiso para cortejar a su hermana menor. No es que le temiera, sabía que la reina del sol era amable y bondadosa, pero el hecho de estar en el castillo, rodeado de guardias fuertemente armados lo hacían dudar acerca de su seguridad en dicho lugar._

_-Ya está, voy a entrar-_

_Big Mac suspiró, era la tercera vez que decía esa frase. Así que para darle un poco más de valor a su hermosa novia, comenzó a caminar hacia la granja, ante la expectante mirada de Luna que lo veía alejarse sin hacer movimiento alguno._

_-¿Vienes, amor?- dijo Big Mac volteando hacia ella, sonriéndole con confianza._

_Luna correspondió el gesto envalentonado y comenzó a avanzar detrás de él. Big Mac en cambio estaba sudando la gota gorda. Jamás pensó que a Luna se le podría ocurrir querer presentarse personalmente a su familia, no lo aparentaba, pero estaba imaginando en su cerebro como podría reaccionar la abuela Smith y Applejack ante semejante noticia._

_-¡Princesa Luna!- _

_Ambos voltearon para ver a una Applejack inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto. Big Mac tragó fuerte._

_-Puedes levantarte, portadora del elemento de la honestidad-_

_La yegua campirana miró extrañada a la princesa, volteando después para ver a un nervioso Big Mac, regresando la mirada a la princesa sin comprender la razón de su llegada._

_-Puedo preguntar, ¿Qué hace aquí princesa?-_

_-Creo que sería mejor hablar dentro, Applejack- dijo Luna._

_Y así lo hicieron. Haciendo espacio para dejarla pasar, entraron a la pequeña y humilde cocina donde una abuela Smith tarareaba una canción mientras se movía al son de la música. Al verse descubierta, los invitó a ocupar la mesa que no tardó mucho en ser ocupada por varias tazas de té y variados platillos con postres de manzana._

_-Esto concierne a todos los Apple, así que agradecería que se quedara usted también, Abuela Smith-_

_No cabe decir que Big Mac estaba con la boca abierta, que Luna hubiera dicho eso querría decir que soltaría la bomba frente a todas, sin contar el hecho de que la había llamado abuela, ¡su abuela!_

_-Si quiere hablar con todos, princesa, debemos esperar a Apple Bloom- dijo la vieja Smith._

_-¿Qué tendría que ver Apple Bloom en todo este asunto?- preguntó Applejack._

_-Porque hay algo importante que debo decirles-_

_Big Macintosh, el gran semental carmesí, quien podía tirar un árbol de una patada estaba al borde del colapso nervioso. Luna estaba considerando en serio decírselos sin suavizar el terreno. _

_-¿Es sobre la relación que mantiene con mi nieto, princesa?-_

_Y todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Big Mac se atragantó con su cidra y por poco la escupe en la cara de su hermana si no hubiera logrado desviarse hacia donde no había nada. Applejack en cambio, se quedó callada, procesando lo dicho. Luna se sorprendió por la deducción de la anciana, pero ella sabía que los personajes más viejos eran los más sabios, así que solo sonrió y asintió en respuesta._

_-¡¿Qué?!- _

_Big Mac miro a su hermana con serenidad, intentando calmarla más parecía que ella no haría caso, tenía la mirada perdida y la boca abierta y él no sabía el por qué esa reacción. _

_-Pero, ¿cómo sucedió? ¿Cuándo?- _

_-Hermana- dijo el semental en un susurro, mas fue ignorado por su alterada hermana._

_-Big Mac, ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?- dijo ella con una mirada abatida._

_Acto seguido se levantó y salió de la cabaña, alejándose de todos. Big Macintosh pudo observar consternado como ella había salido con lágrimas en los ojos, y sin pensarlo siquiera la siguió, no sin antes calamar a Luna y a su Abuela, el se encargaría de este problema, él era el hermano mayor después de todo._

_Buscándola en los alrededores, avanzó hasta los lugares preferidos de su hermana: dentro y fuera del granero, troto hacia los manzanos, mirando a todos lados, preocupado por ella. Gracias a Celestia no tardó mucho en encontrarla, cerca de un riachuelo. _

_-Applejack- dijo el acercándose despacio. _

_-No quiero hablar contigo-_

_-Applejack, ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué te comportas así?- preguntó el preocupado, nunca había visto a su querida hermana actuar de esa forma._

_-¿Cuándo te iras?- dijo ella en un susurro que Big Mac no supo si lo había escuchado o fue solo su imaginación._

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¡Sí! ¿Cuándo te iras?- dijo ella volteándolo a ver con las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas que aun escapaban de sus ojos enrojecidos. _

_Él no sabía que decir, "¿Irse? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?" _

_-Applejack, ¿de que estas hablando?-_

_-¡Te iras! ¡Te iras como nuestros padres! ¡Me dejaras sola!...-_

_Un golpe detuvo los gritos de la yegua dejándola sorprendida. Big Mac la miraba furioso y ella, aun con la grimas en los ojos no dejaba de observarlo, tan serio e imponente en toda su altura._

_-¿Crees que me iría, dejándolas?- _

_La furia dejo paso a una mirada triste en su rostro. Sin decir más se acercó a su hermana para abrazarla y mantenerla cerca de su pecho. Allí, ella pudo llorar un poco más, sabiéndose protegida por los fuertes brazos de su hermano._

_-Jamás las abandonaría- dijo el en un susurro. –Mi familia es lo más preciado que tengo en la vida-_

_Applejack lo miró a los ojos, viendo verdad en ellos. Agachó la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzada ante la idea que tenia de su hermano._

_-Gracias Big Mac, de verdad muchas gracias- dijo ella devolviéndole el abrazo._

_Ambos hermanos permanecieron abrazados durante unos minutos, asegurándose que jamás se separarían, que ambos cuidarían de su hermanita y de la Abuela Smith, de la granja y de toda la familia Apple._

_-Vamos, es hora de regresar… No querrás hace esperar a tu novia, hermano- dijo ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_Big Mac sonrió en respuesta, comenzando a seguirla. Después de todo, tenía buenos ánimos, este día sería divertido. _

Después de aquello, cuando regresaron a la granja, ambos se encontraron a una furiosa Abuela Smith regañando a la princesa Luna ya que, en sus propias palabras "Una yegua debe ser capaz de mantener a su pareja" por qué, aprovechando la ausencia de los hermanos, la anciana pudo interrogar (y torturar psicológicamente) a la princesa descubriendo que ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo mantener a una familia. Tiempo después Luna le comentaría como había sido sometida en 10 minutos, al peor interrogatorio de su vida.

Durante muchos días Equestria se vio gobernada por Celestia únicamente, ya que la co-gobernante tenía clases de cocina y todo lo que pudiera enseñar la anciana matriarca de la familia. Debía admitir que para su amada Luna fue difícil, en un principio todo lo que cocinaba era material no comestible, pero el amor que le profesaba le hacía comerlo aun así, sin importar que terminara enfermo del estómago varios días, ni que decir de las demás tareas como la limpieza del granero o la cosecha de manzanas. Pero eso será otra historia.

Big Mac dio por terminada su tarea cuando escuchó el grito de las féminas para comer. Guardo su diario en la bolsa que tenía a su costado y emprendió el camino de regreso, viendo a lo lejos como su amada esposa agitaba su casco llamándolo. El levantó el suyo y le sonrió a la distancia, ansioso por probar su postre favorito, y no, no era algo que alguien pudiera hacer o preparar, porque el sabor de los labios de su princesa era el mejor, y nada, nunca jamás, lo superaría.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando decidieron salir a pasear por el centro de Ponyville. Ambos caminaban al lado del otro, sin preocuparse de las pocas miradas que aun algunos habitantes mantenían sobre ellos. Después de tanto tiempo la mayoría se había acostumbrado a verlos pasear, sin embargo, había aun algunos sorprendidos de ver a la princesa de la noche, mas acompañada de alguien, sin embargo, él ya se había resignado a que Luna siempre llamaría la atención fuese a donde fuese, aunque eso no evitara que fuera un especialista en mandar miradas furtivas y de advertencia al macho que miraba a su esposa, sin que nadie más se diera cuenta.

Avanzaron hasta llegar a la vieja biblioteca de la villa, donde una impaciente Twilight los esperaba moviéndose de un lado a otro. Al verlos llegar esta sonrió y corrió hacia la princesa, saludándola efusivamente con un abrazo. El semental rojo solo asintió como único saludo, y no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la negativa de su esposa al saludar tan enérgicamente a todos de esa manera. Era algo que siempre le causaba gracia y que Luna jamás olvidaba reprocharle.

Los tres entraron al recinto lleno de estantes repletos de libros, unos tan antiguos que las pastas ya estaban gastadas y otros tan nuevos que no tenían ningún rasgo de desgaste. Ambas alicornios avanzaron hacia una estantería donde observaron viejos escritos, papiros repletos de polvo y uno que otro libro desgastado.

Big Mac se acercó a la pequeña mesa que hacía de sala de espera dentro de la librería y se dedicó a observar a ambas yeguas en su entretenida tarea. Con parsimonia y observando a su esposa que hojeaba muy concentrada las páginas de un viejo manuscrito, bebió el té que el pequeño dragón le había traído. Él no era muy ávido de la lectura pero sabía apreciar una buena novela antes de dormir, o una buena lectura en sus momentos de descanso, pero de ahí a la obsesión que tenía su esposa y la señorita Twilight era otra cosa. Aunque debía decir que amaba ver a Luna leer; ver sus cejas fruncirse al no comprender del todo una página o verla sonreír cual pequeña potrilla al poder leer un final feliz, las discusiones que ambos tenían por lo bueno que era el protagonista o lo malo que era el antagonista. Un sinfín de situaciones que amaba ver en su esposa cada día.

Y ahora, viéndola ahí, mientras levitaba un libro al lado de su rostro, y se estiraba lo más que podía para alcanzar otro en lo alto de la estantería, no podía evitar desearla como su hembra, porque eso era Luna para él, su esposa y su amante, y verla enseñar esos hermosos flancos delante de él, solo le alteraba el autocontrol que decía tener.

Big Mac se levantó del lugar de donde se encontraba y alcanzó el libro que su esposa con tanto afán quería obtener. Le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios antes de regresar a su lugar, para no interrumpirlas en su tarea. Se apoyó en la mesa y se dedicó a degustar su bebida con la mayor calma posible.

-Querido, ¿No quieres ayudarnos?- dijo su esposa.

Big Macintosh se levantó sonriente, pensando divertido cuanto tiempo se tardó su esposa en preguntárselo.

Acto seguido todos estaban realizando sus debidas tareas, Luna y Twilight leyendo los libros mientras el semental y el pequeño dragón se divertían buscando entre las altas estanterías. Entreteniéndose de cuando en cuando en las diferentes portadas y prefacios que cada libro recitaba. Hojeando cada obra, buscando su objetivo, o al menos algo de su agrado. Revisando cada tomo que hallaba, no se percató hasta que una dulce melodía llegó hasta sus oídos.

"_Once did a pony who shone like the sun_

_Look out on her kingdom and sigh_

_She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony_

_So lovely and so well beloved as I"_

El sin notarlo comenzó a cantar al unísono con su amada, rememorando la primera vez que la escucho interpretar tan bella melodía.

Y siguió cantando en voz baja, sonriendo. Ya sabía que escribiría en su diario la próxima vez.

**Continuara**

**Ahora, aquí están mis razones del por qué lo corte así. En un principio quería poner la presentación de Big Mac con Celestia, algo cómico. Pero entonces vi y escuche algo. Una hermosa melodía, tan bella que me cautivo y me brindo una gran idea. Tomen este capítulo como una primera parte, ¿vale? Así el siguiente continuara, ya verán, es una sorpresa.**

**Por cierto, espero que en sus opiniones me brinden ideas. A valenor el erante 2 y Cain Bizarre, muchísimas gracias por comentar, son un gran apoyo y me motivan a esforzarme cada vez más. Y a hacerla más cursi ajajajaja. TVentusT, muchas gracias por tu opinión, así que espero me des ideas de las escenas que podríamos ver en un futuro. ¡Sorpréndeme compañero!**

**A aquellos que pusieron esta historia como favorita o que la están siguiendo, de verdad muchas gracias. Son los mejores lectores que un novato escritor puede tener.**

**Sin más que agregar. Me despido. Cuídense mucho.**

**Nos leeremos pronto, ¿vale?**


	3. Entre bebes y canciones de cuna

**¡Hola a todos! Si, se que me tarde mucho lo se, jajajaja. Perdón por eso, pero simplemente estaba demasiado ocupado y también me llegaban ideas que realizar, nuevos proyectos, pero tranquilos, prometo seguir continuando mi trabajo, hasta el ultimo día, lo prometo. Asi que aqui me tienen con nuevo capitulo, en lo personal lo hice mas para reírse pero al final le puse mi toque dramatico, como a mi me gusta jajajaja. Bueno, sin mas que decir, espero les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Al final vienen dos canciones: la primera es Princess Lullaby (busquenla en youtube, se los recomiendo es muy buena) y la segunda, bueno, se que la reconocerán es de mis canciones preferidas y que estoy seguro la cantare como cancion de cuna en un posible futuro lejano. **

**Ahora si, espero disfruten leer. Nos veremos abajo.**

**Disclaimer:**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic no me pertenece, sino a Hasbro y a la gran Lauren Faust. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi propio entretenimiento y el de algún que otro lector.

**Summary:** Mi nombre es Big Macintosh, y aquí escribo como ocurrió mi primera gran aventura. Les contaré como fue que encontré la felicidad, los momentos felices y no tan felices. Aquí narro mis recuerdos, desde que la conocí… Hasta que alcancé la Luna.

**Hasta que Alcancé la Luna**

**By**

**Aspros**

**Memorias 3: Entre bebes y canciones de cuna**

Se sentía mal, su cuerpo dolía y sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar. Su cuerpo temblando de frio a pesar de la fiebre le hacía querer quedarse en cama, descansando. Sabía que sería un mal día desde que comenzaron los estornudos a las 3 de la madrugada. Su esposa había despertado preocupada y el respondió que no era nada, el inicio de un resfriado solamente.

Big Macintosh se equivocó. El jamás se enfermaba, pero cuando lo hacía, era algo grande, algo que lograba tumbarlo en cama durante varios días y ahora se encontraba ahí, aburrido y sintiéndose un debilucho cuando no era para tanto, en esta ocasión.

-Big Mac, pareces un gato que acaba de comer croquetas en mal estado- dijo la abuela Smith entrando a la habitación.

El la observó desde la cama, dejando ver solo sus ojos debajo de la manta que cubría todo su cuerpo. Apenas la vio se adentró de nuevo en las sabanas, intentando ignorar el ruido de los lentos pasos de la anciana.

-Mmmph- dijo solamente debajo de las mantas, sin mover apenas un musculo.

-Tu esposa fue a Canterlot, debió haberse quedado a cuidarte- murmuró enojada.

Big Macintosh rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su vieja abuela. Esos comentarios ya eran costumbre por parte de ella, sin embargo, se abstenía de decirlos en cara de su esposa, en gran parte gracias a el que le habia advertido. Digamos que amenazarla con contarle a sus nietas que salía a escondidas con el viejo Sam, no era muy agradable para nadie.

-Tu nuera es cogobernante de Equestria- dijo sin mirarla. –Yo le ordene que fuera, ella quería quedarse-

Un refunfuño se escuchó dentro de la habitación dando por terminada la pequeña conversación. Sin embargo, Big Mac no había escuchado los lentos pasos de salida, sabía que seguía ahí, algo más iba a decir.

_Uno… dos… tres… cuatro._

-Big Mac- llamó ella.

El semental de granja suspiro, tal vez sería un comentario de Luna sobre lo irresponsable que era al dejarlo solo y enfermo en casa, o lo distraída y algo torpe con las tareas del hogar (aunque cabe decir que había mejorado mucho desde su llegada), o incluso sobre su vida sexual… si, su abuela hablaba con el sobre lo que se necesitaba para una vida en pareja y no dudaba que ya hubiera hablado con Luna.

-¿Para cuándo tienen pensado tener potrillos?-

Sin poder controlarse, un ataque estornudos y tos le invadieron. -¡¿Qué?!- preguntó consternado y mirándola sorprendido.

-Sí, ya quiero tener nietos-

Big Macintosh no se creía lo que escuchaba; aunque ciertamente debió habérselo esperado de la abuela Smith, aun no estaba preparado para imaginarse siendo padre, no sabía qué pensaría Luna de tal tema, pero siendo una princesa, podría traer ciertas dificultades que debían mesurarse. Y no es que no le agradara la idea, siempre soñó con tener una familia, pero era muy pronto… ¿no?... ¡¿No?!

-… ¿Por… Por qué preguntas eso?- dijo el nervioso.

-Simplemente, ella es una hembra y tú eres un semental hecho y derecho, yo lo aseguro-

-¡Abuela!-

Big Macintosh no podía ocultar su consternación ante los comentarios de su abuela. Ella lo había visto nacer y crecer, era obvio que viera que era un macho… ¡pero no por eso debía decirlo así!

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije alguna mentira?- ella lo miro con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que los pequeños cabellos de su crin se erizaran. –Y… ¿ya lo han hecho?-

Big Mac no sabía que sentir en ese momento. Una vergüenza penetró su mente haciendo sonrojar sus ya de por sí, rojas mejillas, mientras que una salvaje imagen de Luna con calcetas invadió su mente invitándolo al placer y la lujuria, acrecentando más aun, el sonrojo.

-¡Abuela!-

-jajajajajajajajajajaja- comenzó a reír la anciana. –Sabía que eras tímido Big Mac, pero no imagine que tanto-

-Eso es privado- contesto simplemente.

Ambos se enfrentaron en un duelo de miradas, Big Mac se sintió perdido y ahí comprobó una vez más el dicho: "Mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo"

-No necesitas contestarme niño… tu cara me grita la respuesta- dijo sonriendo.

El semental volvió a cubrir su cabeza con las mantas, intentando ignorar la risa de la anciana que llegaba a sus oídos haciéndolo avergonzarse más y más.

-Una pareja saludable requiere intimidad, Big Mac- dijo sabiamente a un, a punto del colapso nervioso, pony rojo. –Una yegua sana requiere mover las caderas al son de las embestidas de su…-

-¡Abuela!-

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella divertida del asunto de avergonzar hasta el extremo a su nieto. –Tu esposa no está aquí, tú recibirás mi sabiduría-

"_Que Celestia te castigue, amor mío"_ pensó el semental viendo a la anciana mover las oxidadas caderas con una facilidad antinatural para su edad, mientras que en un gran castillo en Canterlot, cierta princesa de la noche estornudaba cuando llevaba una cuchara a su boca, esparciendo todo su contenido por la cara de su hermana.

-¿Dónde me quede?... A si, entonces una yegua necesita mover las caderas mientras su pareja la…-

-¡Abuela ya basta!-

Big Mac se levantó de la cama no dispuesto a escuchar los consejos de sexualidad provenientes de una hembra que seguro tuvo esa clase de actividades hace décadas y que todavía se atrevía a realizar movimientos… _"No tengo idea de cómo describir esos movimientos"_

-¿A dónde te diriges jovencito? ¡Aun no eh terminado!- dijo ella desde la puerta de su habitación.

Big Mac no detuvo su andar. Aunque se sintiera débil y enfermo, preferiría arriesgarse a desmayarse por la fiebre a seguir escuchando y viendo a su abuela.

Salió de la casa rumbo al granero, se acostaría en un montón de paja para descansar un rato más y si aún no cedía la fiebre, definitivamente iría a ver a la enfermera Redheart para que le recetara algo o si no, Luna tal vez lo llevaría con Twilight para intentar curarlo con magia y eso era, definitivamente, una mala idea.

-¡Hermano!-

-¿Qué?- pregunto, volteando y vio a la pequeña Apple Bloom tirando de su cola.

-¡Llevo rato llamándote!- dijo furiosa.

-Hmmm-

-¿Nos puedes acompañar a intentar conseguir nuestras cutie marks?-

El solo se quedó observándola, para darse cuenta que justo en el rellano de la puerta se encontraban sus otras dos amigas. No lo pensó demasiado, estaba cansado, débil y por sobre todo enfermo.

-No-

-¡Por favor!- dijo la pequeña haciendo la carita que siempre le funcionaba con todos.

-No- contesto dándoles la espalda y volviendo a caminar hacia el granero.

-¡Pero, Big Macintosh! ¡Se supone tu debías cuidarnos! Applejack está con Rage-

Big Mac suspiró, su hermanita no se rendiría tan fácil. Necesitaba deshacerse de Apple Bloom si quería dormir algo antes de que llegara su hermana o Luna.

-Apple Bloom, me siento un poco mal, solo quiero descansar-

Ella lo vio, las ojeras, los ojos rojos y sus mejillas y nariz más enrojecidas. Quería compadecerse de su hermano mayor, que se curara… pero quería más su cutie mark, y solo necesitaban que las vigilara.

-Solo necesitas vernos, y ya, te prometo no molestarte, ¿sí?-

Sopesó sus opciones, no creía que negándose lo dejarían en paz, y no faltaba demasiado para que las otras dos potrillas intentaran convencerlo también. Con un suspiro resignado dio vuelta a sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia los arboles ante la mirada alegre de las cutie mark crusaders.

Big Macintosh se recostó contra un árbol, viendo como las pequeñas corrían de un lado a otro, saltando y dando volteretas, como en las olimpiadas de Equestria. Algo sobre cutie marks de deportistas les había escuchado. Sonrió, al parecer no era nada peligroso, esta vez podría descansar sin preocuparse demasiado.

Craso error.

-¡Apple Bloom!- gritó el semental viendo como ella arrojaba una vara con una punta peligrosamente fina hacia donde Scootaloo se hallaba.

Se levantó a toda velocidad y corrió hacia donde la pequeña pegaso se encontraba, viendo con horror como la jabalina se acercaba hacia ella mientras esta solo la veía con emoción. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no iba a llegar, la jabalina estaba muy cerca.

-¡Scootaloo!- gritó cerrando los ojos y saltando con todas sus fuerzas… para ni siquiera llegar a caer cerca. Sintiendo solo tierra bajo su pesa abrió sus parpados con lentitud y miedo, temiendo ver a una pequeña atravesada por una vara de madera, a Luna llorando, a él siendo enjuiciado y encerrado por el resto de sus días por no poder cuidarlas bien.

Y lo que vio lo dejo frio. Las tres potrillas le veían curiosas, mientras la dicha jabalina estaba clavada en la tierra, a centímetros de su propia cabeza.

Se levantó del suelo, rendido al fin. No quería dejarlas a su suerte, pero temía ser el quien resultara herido, asi que sin más dio vuelta y se dirigió al árbol en que antes se había recargado, por fin disfrutaría de una merecida siesta.

Cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar las constantes risas y pequeños gritos de las pequeñas. Se concentró en pensar en algo bonito, algo con lo que poder soñar pacíficamente. Luna, su esposa esperándolo en la alcoba… su esposa esperándolo en la alcoba con calcetas… su esposa esperándolo en la alcoba con calcetas y en una posición muy sugerente…

"_Bien, definitivamente esto no sirve"_

De repente se dio cuenta que no escuchaba ningún sonido, nada en absoluto. Abrió los ojos, esperando no ver a ninguna de las tres potrillas cerca. Al frente, derecha, izquierda, nada. Por fin podría relajarse.

-Big Mac, ¿Cómo nacen los ponys?-

-¿Qué?-

Miró a ambos lados, viendo como las tres se habían acomodado a su costado, esperando ansiosas su respuesta. Cada una con una mirada de ilusión, esperando por una respuesta que no quería decir.

-¿Apple Bloom, no puedes preguntarle eso a la abuela? Estoy seguro que ella tiene más experiencia que yo en esto-

Lo sentía mucho por las niñas, producirles un síndrome de estrés postraumático seguro era una acción cruel y digna del peor círculo del infierno… pero quería dormir.

-Sinceramente, no creo que la abuela Smith haya tenido ese tipo de actividad en mucho tiempo-

Big Mac miró alarmado a su pequeña hermana. Pero, ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? ¿Acaso ellas sabían sobre el… no, ¡no podía ser! ¿Qué les estaba enseñando Cheerilee?

-¿Tu y la princesa Luna planean tener potrillos pronto?- pregunto Scootaloo.

Big Mac volteó a verla sorprendido. Solo faltaba que Sweetie Bell dijera algo más; la miró, pero ella se mantuvo callada. No, seguramente la hermana pequeña de Rarity no comentaría algo tan fuera de lugar.

-¿Tú has tenido relaciones con la princesa?-

Big Mac se levantó y camino hacia dentro de la casa, dispuesto a ignorar a todos y cada uno de los seres vivientes que se metían en la intimidad entre él y su esposa.

Y mientras iba caminando, no se dio cuenta como las tres pequeñas chocaron sus cascos, dando un grito de victoria al haber hecho al gran semental rojo huir.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Luna arribó a la granja al atardecer, luego de una dura jornada de reuniones aburridas con la tan afamada nobleza de Canterlot. En realidad, ni ella ni su hermana disfrutaban de esa bola de lambiscones que solo querían ganar favores para aumentar su riqueza, porque eso eran, solo una manada de timberwholves hambrientos.

Decidiendo no pensar más en eso, entro en la casa y viendo que no había nadie se dirigió sin prisas a su habitación. No escucho ningún ruido, nada más que calma y paz dentro del ruidoso hogar de los Apple. Con lentitud abrió la puerta de su alcoba y vio lo que a sus ojos fue una de las más seductoras imágenes que en su vida había visto.

Ahí estaba el, Big Macintosh en todo su esplendor. Acostado sobre la cama, con la manta hasta la cintura dejando ver gran parte de su musculoso cuerpo. Con la crin naranja revuelta y cayendo por su frente en pequeños rizos que se mecían al compás de su respiración.

Si, ella lo sabía. Su esposo era muy atractivo, y no dudaba que muchas lo miraran al pasar. Sin embargo, ella sabía que él la amaba, y que jamás la dejaría, lo veía en sus ojos, lo apreciaba en sus labios y lo sentía en el alma cada noche que hacían el amor. Y ella correspondía el sentimiento; jamás en la vida se había sentido tan feliz, ni siquiera regresar al lado de su querida hermana la hacía soñar con un brillante futuro, como sólo el despertar al lado de Big Mac lo conseguía.

Se acercó al lecho de su amado, sonriendo ante su paz. Lo amaba, lo amaba con locura y por más difícil que fuera la situación jamás lo dejaría, porque sin él, ella no sabría qué hacer. Porque su alma se encontraba en paz cuando él le sonreía, porque con él, el mar embravecido era calmo al escuchar su voz, porque simple y llanamente, él era su pony especial, aquel con quien ni toda la eternidad bastaría para pagarle toda la felicidad que le ha brindado.

-Big Mac- dijo ella acariciando su mejilla. –Ya llegue amor-

Big Mac se movió dejando escapar un suspiro mientras sonreía entre sueños.

-¿Qué estarás soñando, mi amor?- _¿estaría soñando conmigo acaso?_ Sonrió como una potrilla enamorada mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rubor.

Decidida, se subió a la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo. Se recostó contra él y besó su mejilla, haciéndole sonreír por las cosquillas.

Se sintió feliz y se permitió imaginar, soñar un futuro con una pequeña unicornio o un travieso pegaso, con el pelaje rojo de su padre y la melena azul de ella, con los ojos verdes, y con la vivacidad y alegría característica de los Apple.

Definitivamente le gustaba más la idea de una potrilla, fuera pegaso o unicornio, no importaba. Tenerla entre sus cascos, cantándole canciones de cuna hasta verla dormir en paz y llegar al mundo de los sueños que ella misma dominaba, donde la rodearía siempre de sueños felices y divertidos, donde jamás permitiría la llegada de una horrenda pesadilla o un mal sueño. Si, definitivamente quería una potrilla.

Sin dares cuenta comenzó a tararear una melodía que salía de su corazón, que evocaba tiempos olvidados y vidas pasadas. Big Macintosh abrió los ojos con parsimonia, viendo como su princesa entonaba una bella melodía con los ojos cerrados, concentrada en su tarea.

El semental rojo se dispuso a disfrutar la melodía así que cerro lo ojos una vez más entregándose a la dulce sensación que la voz de Luna le producía. Dejándose llevar se acurrucó más entre los cascos de su amada, dispuesto a disfrutar hasta el último momento de la historia que su esposa comenzaba a contar.

_Fate has been cruel and order unkind_

_How can I have sent you away?_

_The blame was my own; the punishment, yours_

_The harmony's silent today_

_But into the stillness I'll bring you a song_

_And I will your company keep_

_Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_

_Have carried you softly to sleep_

¿Acaso era la historia que su hermana Celestia le había contado? ¿O acaso era como Luna creyó que su hermana se sintió?

_Once did a pony who shone like the sun_

_Look out on her kingdom and sigh_

_She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony_

_So lovely and so well beloved as I"_

_So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory_

_That long was the shadow she cast_

_Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved_

_And grew only darker as days and nights passed_

¿Acaso Celestia fue tan ciega para no ver el sufrimiento de su propia hermana menor? ¿Que era esa tristeza que invadía su corazón? _"Luna, mi amor, ¿es que no tuviste nunca a nadie que te amara y te rescatara de la soledad?"_

_Soon did that pony take notice that others_

_Did not give her sister her due_

_And neither had she loved her as she deserved_

_She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew_

_But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly_

_Takes hold of the mind of its host_

_And that foolish pony did nothing to stop_

_The destruction of one who had needed her most_

¿Es que nadie la amó como ella se merecía? Luna era la pony más amable y cariñosa que podía existir, ¿Por qué creció en la oscuridad? Sentía pena, pena por Celestia que olvido lo que realmente era importante, por el poder y la fama, por todo… se olvidó de aquella quien más la necesitaba.

_Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine_

_And rest now in moonlight's embrace_

_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

_And carry my sorrow in kind_

_Luna, you're loved so much more than you know_

_May troubles be far from your mind_

_And forgive me for being so blind_

Entonces por eso Luna fue corrompida. Ella no era la malvada en la historia. Era solo una pequeña que no merecía ser olvidada y descuidada; que opacada por su hermana mayor solo busco el reconocimiento de los demás llenándose de celos y envidia. Por eso fue castigada y enviada a la luna, por eso su amada esposa vivió mil años en soledad, alejada de todos aquellos a quienes quería, perdiendo a todos aquellos a quienes amaba.

_The years now before us_

_Fearful and unknown_

_I never imagined_

_I'd face them on my own_

_May these thousand winters_

_Swiftly pass, I pray_

_I love you; I miss you_

_All these miles away_

"No sé cómo fuiste capaz de perdonarla mi amor. Yo no sabría si pudiera haberlo hecho… Pero tú tienes un corazón aún más grande, tu eres mejor que yo en todo aspecto"

_May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

_Safe upon your bed of moonlight_

_And know not of sadness, pain, or care_

_And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there_

_Sleep..._

Una lagrima cayó sobre la mejilla del semental haciéndole abrir los ojos y ambos se miraron, ambos con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas. Y sin pensarlo siquiera él la besó, no dejándola alejarse. Secó sus mejillas con dulces besos que la hicieron sonreír y olvidase de la tristeza que la aquejaba.

-Te amo Luna, yo jamás te dejare- dijo él.

-Lo se mi amor- contesto ella devolviéndole el beso.

Y así, entre besos, ambos se recostaron sobre las sabanas mostrando su inmenso amor con caricias delicadas y suspiros entrelazados. Big Macintosh comenzó a bajar, besando su cuello y robando los suspiros de su amada mientras ella solo se dejaba consentir por los mimos de su esposo.

-¿Sabes?- dijo él volviendo a besarla. –Sera una excelente canción de cuna-

Ella sonrió sonrojada ante la indirecta lanzada por su esposo. Besó su nariz y se acurrucó sobre su pecho.

-¿Sabes alguna canción de cuna, Big Mac?- preguntó con los ojos cerrados, rendida ante el latido calmado y el vaivén del pecho de su pareja.

-Conozco una o dos, no soy muy dado a cantar, preciosa-

Ella lo miro con los ojos ilusionados ganándose una sonrisa de su esposo, sabiendo que le pediría. Entonces, el semental se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a silbar una pequeña melodía. Cerró los ojos y abrazo más fuerte a su esposa, si iba a cantar con su corazón, quería que ella lo escuchara en su latir.

"_Como me apena, el verte llorar_

_Toma mi mano, siéntela_

_Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa_

_No llores más, aquí estoy_

_Frágil te vez, dulce y gentil_

_Quiero abrazarte y te protegeré_

_Esta fusión es irrompible_

_No llores más aquí estoy._

_En mi corazón tu vivirás_

_Desde hoy será y para siempre, amor_

_En mi corazón no importa que dirán_

_Dentro de mí estarás, siempre._

_Aquí estaré siempre_

_Para ti estaré siempre,_

_Solo mira a tu lado_

_Yo estaré siempre"_

Para cuando termino su canción entreabrió sus ojos, viendo a su esposa suspirar entre sueños. Se había quedado dormida mientras le cantaba. Seguramente estaba cansada por todas las actividades que la realeza conllevaba.

-Ya nunca estarás sola mi amor, aunque sea a la luna, al sol o al espacio, yo estaré contigo. Te lo prometo-

La abrazó un poco más fuerte y un poco más de tiempo, cerrando sus ojos para volver a entrar al mundo de los sueños, donde seguramente estaría Luna esperándole con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

"_No tienes más por que llorar. Ahora yo estoy aquí para protegerte de la soledad y la tristeza"_

**Continuara**

**Entonces, ¿les gusto? ¿se divirtieron?**

**Gracias a Dianond, a Seren, a Guest y a UNSC, gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, son geniales. Y a los que leen, aunque no publiquen un comentario pero ponen alerta o favoritos y también a los que no hacen nada pero que se sienten bien al leer mi historia, muchas gracias, de verdad.**

**Sin mas que decir, me despido. Nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo. Cuidence mucho, ¿vale?**


End file.
